The Day After
by Morfiwien Greenleaf
Summary: Marian Paroo is thrilled - she has finally found the man she can love, and who loves her in return. But the day after the boys’ band puts on the performance that legitimizes Harold Hill, she discovers “happily ever after" doesn't always go smoothly...
1. Triumph and Exoneration

Marian Paroo smiled as she looked around the high school classroom. By reminding the River City-ziens just how much Harold Hill's coming to town had enriched all their lives, she had convinced them not to tar and feather the man. Even Mrs. Shinn had defied her husband to stand up with the others in a stunning show of solidarity and support! The only thing that gave Marian pause was the uncharacteristically grim expression still lingering on Professor Hill's countenance.

Sadly, Harold was right to be pessimistic; her triumph turned out to be short-lived. "And the rest of you, who are standing there like a cote of Shropshire sheep!" Mayor Shinn harrumphed. "Maybe you can remember some other things. Like what you paid for all those uniforms, technical instruction books and band instruments – with the clear understanding and warranty that your children would be taught to play in a band! Well, where's the band?" The outrage in his voice increased. "Where's the band?"

As the mayor spoke, everyone sat down, and Marian's smile faded. She had to admit Harold's prospects looked dismal, but she stubbornly clung to the belief things would eventually work out in his favor. One thing she was certain of was that she was _not_ going to allow them to tar and feather her beloved, even if she had to throw herself over his body – just as Pocahontas threw herself over John Smith to save him from execution.

Before Marian could think of what to do next, someone standing just outside the classroom blew a whistle. The doors swung open and Tommy Djilas proudly marched in, followed by the River City boys' band. They were all dressed in full band regalia – Marian beamed as she spotted Winthrop among the boys, looking pleased and proud in his fancy new uniform.

Once the boys were assembled, Marian took Harold by the hand and led him to the front of the band. After procuring a makeshift platform and baton for him, she settled herself into a nearby chair.

There was an awkward pause. Professor Hill faltered and stepped down. "No, no, I couldn't – "

Marian caught Harold and led him back to his place, giving him a confident, reassuring smile. This was his chance to show the townspeople they were wrong about him, that he could lead a band as well as any formally credentialed conductor. Marian realized that such an opinion, especially coming from a music teacher, was irrational and absurd. But she had also suffered through enough of her students' lifeless and uninspired renditions of Chopin's romantic etudes to know there was more to music than cold mechanics – one had to feel the song in order to play it properly. And passion for music was something Professor Hill did not lack. Marian hoped passion would be enough; she prayed it would be enough.

And so, it seemed, did Professor Hill. After one last glance back at her, he cast his eyes heavenward and muttered, "Now think, men – think!" Then he lifted the makeshift baton and closed his eyes.

At Professor Hill's prompt, the River City boys' band immediately launched into Beethoven's _Minuet in G_. It may have been halting, it may have been graceless, it may have been off-pitch (the one or two people in the room who actually knew something about music looked slightly appalled), but it was definitely recognizable. And the parents were as enthralled as if it was the Chicago Symphony Orchestra performing before them.

"That's my Barney!" Mrs. Hix cried. "That tuba's my Barney!"

"Wonderful, Barney," Professor Hill said gratefully.

"That's Eddie!" Mrs. Squires gushed. "That's Eddie's clarinet!"

"Linus!" Mrs. Dunlop called out admiringly. "Play to me, son – play to me!"

A man in back stood up. "Davey – that's my Davey!"

As the rest of the parents in the room shouted their congratulations, the boys' confidence grew. Their playing became a lot smoother – not better, necessarily, as they were still out of sync, but harmony would come with practice. After the River City boys' band finally concluded the _Minuet in G_ with a loud, discordant flourish, Professor Hill turned to face the audience.

Everyone in the room burst into thunderous applause, including Mayor Shinn. There were a few exceptions, of course – Charlie Cowell in particular looked extremely put out, but no one concerned themselves about him. Reduced to insignificance once more, he stormed out of the classroom as everyone rushed up to congratulate Professor Hill and the boys. Not wanting to be crushed by the onslaught, Marian vacated her seat and moved out of the way as everyone pressed forward. There would be plenty of time for her to congratulate him later; right now her words would be drowned out by the flurry of well-wishers clamoring for his attention.

As Marian made her way toward the doors, Mrs. Paroo intercepted her. "Why didn't you go over to him? If anyone's earned a place by his side, it's you!" She glared at the women who were fawning over Professor Hill. "Already, they're trying to get their hooks into him – you've got to protect your interests!"

Marian laughed. "Mama, he's a human being, not a territory to be annexed! Besides, this is his moment; he's earned the right to enjoy it without any interruption. I'd just cause a disturbance if I tried to get through that tightly packed crowd." She turned toward the door. "I'll see you at home, Mama."

Mrs. Paroo sighed. "All right – I'm going to stay here and wait for Winthrop."

"I'll leave the lights on for you both," Marian promised, before exiting the classroom.

XXX

Marian had just reached the main entrance of the high school when she heard light but rapid footsteps clattering on the tiled floors behind her.

"Marian! Are you leaving already?"

Marian turned around, delighted. She had expected Harold to come looking for her, but she never dreamed he would so soon. "Professor Hill! How did you manage to escape your adoring fans?"

"The simple expediency of the old 'I need to visit the lavatory' alibi," he said with a grin. "It works just as well now as it did when I was in grade school."

Marian gave a little grimace. "An efficient, if indelicate, excuse. But that won't buy you much time, I'm afraid."

"It will buy me enough time for what I had in mind," Harold said, approaching her with a gleam in his eye. Before she could ask him to elaborate, he gave her a brief but passionate kiss. "I couldn't let you get away without thanking you properly."

There was something about the way he was looking at her that made Marian feel mischievous. "And that was supposed to be a _proper_ thank you?" she said archly.

"You're absolutely right – it wasn't proper at all," he replied in a mock-serious voice. "For one thing, it was much too short… " Harold moved in for another kiss, but Marian backed away.

"Someone could come by and see us," she explained at his disappointed look. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town came pouring down those halls, looking for you – and that's not the show I want to be giving them!"

Harold beamed at her. "Well, that settles it!" he declared, taking her by the arm. "I'm going to have to walk you home. Then, when we've reached the privacy of your front porch, I'll give you the long, drawn-out thank you that you truly deserve."

Marian knew it was useless to argue with Harold once he had made up his mind to do something – and she wasn't at all inclined to dissuade him from his planned course of action. So without further protest, she let him lead her out of the high school.

XXX

_To be continued…_


	2. Morning After

The next morning, Marian awoke feeling blithe and lovely and beautiful. Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

She was pale with exhaustion, there were dark circles under her eyes, and her hair was sticking out in odd directions. It was a little disconcerting that her haggard appearance should be so at odds with her merry mood, but Marian simply let out a carefree laugh and picked up her brush. A little time at her toilette would soon have her looking presentable.

As Marian ran the brush through her tangled locks, she fondly recalled the events of the previous evening. There were so many wonderful things to remember: the way Harold had danced the Shipoopi with her, the way he had looked at her when they were alone together at the footbridge, the way he had told her he loved her and then simply held her for as long as he could before the constable and his men came to take him away…

Even her tumultuous encounters with Harold were pleasant to mull over. Marian had loathed and despised Professor Hill when he loudly declared his love for her in the crowded library, embarrassing her in front of all her patrons. But now the memory of that night delighted her so much that she started to sing: "I love you madly, madly, Madam Librarian Marian… and a fellow would know that his darling had heard every word of his song… with the moonlight, helping along… "

_O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon!_

The tune died on Marian's tongue. Juliet had been right; it was all too easy to get caught up in the romance of a warm summer night. She didn't doubt Harold's sincerity – even if he hadn't demonstrated his love by giving up his chance of escape to linger with her, she would have known from the barefaced, earnest look of longing in his eyes – but Marian knew morning was notorious for bringing a cool, sober rationality to one's thoughts. As she gazed at her disheveled reflection, she wondered what thoughts this morning had brought to Harold.

Like her, he must have realized that love alone wouldn't guarantee them a workable future. Marian had been so careful to remind herself Harold would one day be forced to leave River City – whether by fleeing or being ridden out on a rail – that she hadn't allowed herself to hope for anything more than a kiss or two. But Harold's exoneration was so unexpected, so triumphant, that Marian couldn't help but get carried away by her jubilation – a major obstacle to them being together had been completely removed! And after Harold's ardent goodnight kiss, she had foolishly gone to bed thinking their future together was assured.

But now that Marian had time to consider things, she realized even absolution wouldn't be enough to keep Professor Hill in River City indefinitely. A man's wanderlust wasn't vanquished that easily and, even though Harold could move about town with impunity, he still might decide this kind of life wasn't for him.

Still, Marian was encouraged by Harold's declaration of love. When she and Winthrop had urged him to run, he stood there and told her, unequivocally, that he reciprocated her feelings. Surely, that counted for something! But even then, there were extenuating factors to consider – things were getting desperate and they were only thinking of wringing the last drop of joy out of what little time they had left together. As Harold had once said – a line which Winthrop parroted religiously whenever he wished to get out of doing his chores: "Never let the demands of tomorrow interfere with the pleasures and excitements of today!"

Still, even if Harold was currently formulating some apologetic little speech for leading her on, Marian wouldn't burst into angry tears when he delivered it to her. After all, he had made her no promises. So she resolved to do as she had always done: enjoy every last moment with Professor Hill until – and if – he boarded the train out of town.


	3. Pick a Little, Talk a Little More

"Good morning, darling!" Mrs. Paroo said cheerfully when Marian entered the kitchen. "I was just about to come get you up."

"I can't believe I slept so late," Marian said apologetically, taking a seat at the table and beginning on the breakfast her mother had laid out for her. "What time is it?"

Mrs. Paroo glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ten thirty."

Marian gasped and stood up. "The Events Committee is going to be here in half an hour for the sociable follow-up meeting – and I haven't even begun to make the refreshments! And the parlor still needs to be dusted – "

"Relax, darling," her mother said, motioning for her to sit back down. "I've been taking care of all that for you this morning; you looked exhausted last night, and I thought you could use the extra sleep."

Marian gave her mother a grateful smile as she resumed her breakfast. "Did I miss anything else, this morning?"

Mrs. Paroo's expression brightened, as though she had been waiting for her daughter to ask that question. "Professor Hill stopped by."

Marian had promised herself she would be calm and rational about Harold, but at the mention of his name, her eyes flew to her mother's face. "What time?"

"Bright and early – eight a.m. Since you were still asleep, he invited Winthrop to go fishing with him. I've never seen anyone so chipper in the morning, or any other time – from dawn till dusk, that man always has a smile on his face!" her mother said admiringly. "Excepting that unpleasantness at the high school last night, I don't think I've ever seen Professor Hill look gloomy. A cheerful, good-natured man makes for a fine husband, don't you think?"

Marian was so eager for more information she didn't even flinch at her mother's unsubtle hint. "Did they come back yet?"

"Professor Hill and Winthrop got back fifteen minutes ago."

Marian gasped. "I was up by then – why didn't you come get me?"

"I would have, but Professor Hill refused to hear of disturbing you," Mrs. Paroo said with a sigh. "Still, he was awfully disappointed to have missed you again – not that he said anything, but I could tell by the look in his eyes."

"He's missed me twice already; I don't suppose he'll come back until tomorrow, at the earliest," Marian said glumly. "It would be unseemly for him to make any more visits today." If only she hadn't spent so much time primping – see where her vanity had gotten her!

Mrs. Paroo gave her daughter a knowing smile. "He might come back sooner than you think, me girl."

Marian raised an eyebrow at her mother. "What makes you so confident?" she asked warily. "Just last night, you were telling me I needed to 'protect my interests,' lest someone else snatch him up!"

"Well, he turned his back on all that hoopla so he could walk you home, didn't he?" Mrs. Paroo replied.

Her eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Not two minutes had gone by after you left when Professor Hill disappeared, as well." Mrs. Paroo chuckled. "You think I didn't immediately know where he'd gone?"

Marian would never cease to be amazed by the uncanny timing of her mother's powers of observation. "I don't know how you do it, Mama," she said, shaking her head.

"I have my own interests to protect, darling," her mother said gently.

XXX

Because she was the librarian, Marian was always asked to take the minutes for Events Committee meetings. She didn't mind the job at all – in fact, she rather enjoyed the challenge of trying to keep her penmanship neat as she wrote down every noteworthy statement she could glean from the rapid stream of conversation as the ladies buzzed and chattered and talked over one another.

But lately, Marian had started to dread this task. Miss Priscilla Harper, who was visiting her cousin, Maud Dunlop, for the summer, had immediately involved herself in the town's affairs upon her arrival, and became a regular fixture at Events Committee meetings. Miss Harper had the irritating habit of giving long-winded speeches, and then pausing and asking Marian to recite what she had said back to her. Invariably, Marian would never have every word perfectly recorded, so Miss Harper would let out a little sigh and repeat everything she said – this time more slowly. Meetings that used to take one or two hours were sometimes stretched to three, because of this. And Miss Harper's ramblings added pages and pages of useless information to the minutes – pages which Marian had to recopy later so the minutes wouldn't be reduced to illegible scribbles.

Normally, Mrs. Shinn and her coterie wouldn't have allowed an outsider such ridiculous leeway, but Miss Harper was the daughter of the well-known half-a-millionaire J. P. Harper, who owned a string of successful dry-goods stores throughout the Midwest. So the other ladies eagerly welcomed Miss Harper into their circle, and Marian was forced to bear her condescending treatment – though she was starting to resent being talked to like she was nothing more than an ignorant schoolgirl.

As a game, Marian had begun to keep track of how often during the course of a meeting Miss Harper digressed from the agenda to launch into one of her speeches – the record so far was seven – but for today's meeting, the librarian had yet to make a single stroke of her pencil under that column. The only time Miss Harper had spoken so far was when she arrived, and that was to ask Marian if Mrs. Paroo was at home. When Marian had told her no, her mother was out shopping and wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon, Miss Harper merely gave a grim nod, as if the librarian had confirmed some secret suspicion.

No one noticed Miss Harper's odd silence except Marian; the other ladies were too busy rehashing the River City boys' band's glorious debut performance. Since Miss Harper wasn't speaking and the other ladies weren't talking business, Marian was given a nice little break – which she took full advantage of by daydreaming, mainly about Harold.

But it wasn't long before Miss Harper got tired of being quiet. When she loudly cleared her throat, the other ladies immediately fell silent and gave her their full attention.

"I would like to lead the meeting off with my report on attendance," she declared.

"Of course," Mrs. Shinn said amiably.

Mrs. Dunlop gave her cousin a sunny smile. "Thank you for bringing us back to task, Priscilla."

The lull in conversation snapped Marian to attention. Setting her pencil at the ready, she prepared to write with all speed.

Miss Harper smiled. There was something devious about her expression that Marian found disquieting. "The sociable was well attended; it is estimated that two thirds of the townspeople were present for the festivities."

Marian was so shocked she nearly dropped her pencil. For the first time ever, Miss Harper had gotten right to the point.

But she wasn't finished. "I am sad to report, however, that there were some notable absences."

"Oh?" Mrs. Shinn piped up. "Who?"

"Some of the ladies of the Events Committee were not present for the Ladies' Dance Committee's debut performance," Miss Harper said hesitantly, as if she regretted to deliver such troubling news.

Mrs. Shinn, Mrs. Squires, Mrs. Dunlop, Mrs. Hix, Mrs. Grubb and Miss Toffelmier all looked curiously at each other, and Marian could see the wheels turning in their heads. She knew it wouldn't take long for them to work out, by simple process of elimination, which committee member Miss Harper was talking about. Sure enough, all the ladies' eyes soon came to rest upon Marian, and they gazed inquiringly at her.

The truth was that Marian had been at the footbridge with Professor Hill. She had done nothing wrong, but she knew Mrs. Shinn and her ladies would not agree. And after finally living down the rumors about Mr. Madison, the last thing Marian wanted to do was become the center of scandal again. As she carefully considered her response to this new threat to her reputation, she wondered what Harold would have done in such a situation. The answer, of course, was simple: He'd tell some brilliant lie, and charm Miss Harper so well he'd have an ally for life. But Marian was no liar or charmer. So she decided to tell the truth – or at least, part of it.

"No, I wasn't present for the Ladies' Dance Committee's display," she ruefully admitted. "I'm sorry to have missed it – I heard it was the high-water mark of the evening. I went home to get a shawl." As she spoke, Marian glanced at the other ladies, noting with relief that the suspicion was beginning to disappear from their countenances.

Miss Harper paused – she had obviously expected Marian to become discomfited and make some stammering, flimsy excuse. But even though the librarian's impassive expression betrayed nothing, Miss Harper soon recovered. "Yes, that's fine dear, but you were gone for quite some time," she said, sounding politely skeptical. "In fact, you still had not reappeared when the school board's lovely rendition of _It's You_ was rudely interrupted by that odious Cowell fellow – and that was nearly forty-five minutes later!"

Marian didn't so much as twitch. By now, she was extremely experienced at appearing nonchalant when an adversary made an unexpected attack; she had certainly had enough practice of that with Professor Hill! "I got a little sidetracked, and didn't realize I'd lost track of time," she explained. Marian had to suppress a triumphant smile as she saw the other ladies relax even further – she still had not told a single lie!

But Miss Harper refused to be placated. "How can you fulfill your duties as an Events Committee member if you don't attend the events in their entirety? It reflects poorly on our group, and sets a terrible example for the community!"

Marian was starting to get a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. _What in heaven's name is this woman up to?_ she wondered. _Miss Harper is clearly determined to humiliate me!_ But outwardly, the librarian maintained perfect composure. "You're right; I do apologize," she said humbly. "I promise to be more vigilant of such things in the future."

That should have been the end of it. It would have been the end of it, if she was just dealing with Mrs. Shinn and her ladies. But Miss Harper said something even Marian would not have believed any woman maintaining a polite veneer had the gumption to say in public. "Perhaps you would have been more vigilant of the time if you hadn't been so busy with Professor Hill."

This time, Marian couldn't hide her shock – her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open. But like Miss Harper, she excelled at quick recoveries. "Yes, Professor Hill accompanied me home," she acknowledged calmly. "He's quite the gentleman."

"I didn't know the footbridge was on your way home," Miss Harper said nastily.

The other ladies gasped and goggled at Marian. She couldn't tell whether they were pleased or appalled by Miss Harper's accusations, and she imagined it was probably a bit of both. They were looking at Marian with the same avid shock as they had before, when they believed all those things about her and Mr. Madison – like she was a disgusting, yet fascinating, specimen of defiant immorality.

Chastened at last, Marian looked down at her lap. "Well… I don't know what to say." This, too, was the truth.

Out of the corner of her eye, Marian saw Miss Harper smirk; she had the upper hand, and she knew it. Friendly as they had become, Mrs. Shinn and her ladies would once again be dissecting Marian's character as soon as she was out of earshot. Marian wanted to ask Miss Harper what offense she had committed to merit such treatment, but it didn't matter. Miss Harper had taken her pound of flesh, and nothing could undo the damage.

Indeed, if Miss Harper had left things at that and changed the subject, Marian's reputation in River City might have been permanently destroyed. But it turned out the woman didn't know when to shut up. "Are you writing all this down, Miss Paroo? I want to make sure everything's recorded properly, for posterity."

Marian's pride refused to suffer this final indignity. Her eyes snapped up to meet Miss Harper's, and she was pleased to see the woman quailed a little under her intense glare. Figuring she didn't have anything left to lose, Marian opened her mouth and said exactly what she had always wanted to say to Miss Harper: "No, I will no longer waste any more of my paper or my time on your nonsense. If you wish to hire me as your private secretary to take dictation of every blessed pearl of wisdom that springs forth from your lips, I will let you know my hourly rates."

Miss Harper's reaction was a beautiful thing to behold; she opened and closed her mouth several times, sputtering and gasping like Winthrop's pet goldfish when it leaped out of its bowl and landed on the table. The other ladies put their hands to their own mouths, and Marian heard a few snickers. Even Mrs. Dunlop looked amused.

Aghast, Miss Harper rose to her feet. "Well! I don't think much of your skills as a hostess, if this is how you treat your guests! Never in all my life has anyone talked to me in such a manner," she sniffed.

Marian was about to retort that she didn't think much of Miss Harper's skills as a guest, if the way she treated hostesses was to insult them in their own homes, but she thought better of it. "I do apologize," Marian said respectfully – though the traces of a sly smile played around the edges of her lips. "Shall I record your remarks for posterity?"

Even if the other ladies hadn't burst into laughter, Miss Harper was not fool enough to miss a joke at her expense – she looked incensed. She opened her mouth to deliver what would no doubt be a stinging tirade on Marian's licentiousness, but before she could say anything, there was a sharp rapping at the front door.

"Excuse me," Marian said politely, rising to her feet. She walked over to the entrance, grateful for the interruption – whoever was calling, their timing was perfect!

But her relief fled as soon as she opened the door. "Good afternoon, Miss Marian!" Professor Hill's ebullient voice rang out. "Glad to see you're finally available – this is the third time I've tried to see you today. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up! I wanted to ask you to go for a stroll with me – why, what's the matter?" he asked when he caught sight of her stricken expression.

"I'm hosting a meeting of the Events Committee at present," Marian said in a low, pointed voice. It wasn't the first time she wished Harold had a quieter, more restrained manner. Even though Marian had managed to regain some esteem among her peers, she wasn't out of danger yet. The ladies were sure to have heard his every word – and he hadn't been at all subtle about his intentions!

Though Harold's eyes widened in understanding, he looked more amused than abashed by his indiscretion. "Oh, I see," he said in hushed tones, putting a finger to his lips. "I'll try again later. What would be a good time?"

But it was too late – the others had heard Harold's arrival. "Is that Professor Hill?" Mrs. Dunlop asked excitedly.

Marian felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Yes, it is," she said, trying to keep her voice nonchalant.

"Oh, do invite him in!" Mrs. Shinn urged.

"Yes, please do!" the other ladies chorused.

So Marian had no choice but to show Harold into the parlor. If only she could stop blushing – the ladies' disapproving looks would be humiliation enough!

But if the members of the Events Committee had misgivings about the propriety of Professor Hill's calling upon her, they didn't show them. Instead, they enthusiastically prevailed upon him to attend the rest of the meeting. He cheerfully obliged, and looked around for a place to sit.

"Here's an empty seat, Professor Hill," Miss Harper said coyly, patting the cushion next to her.

"There's always an empty seat next to you, I should think," Marian said, _sotto voce_. Last night, she had been so focused on preserving Harold from danger that she was only just now becoming aware of how much attention she had drawn to herself. She was starting to remember details she had initially overlooked – including that the woman she ended up sitting next to when she settled herself to wait for Harold's triumph was none other than Miss Harper. At the time, Marian had not bothered to ask herself why a double-seated chair in the front row of a packed classroom had an empty seat. But now that she realized Miss Harper had been the chair's sole occupant, she certainly wasn't surprised at such a phenomenon! And not only had Miss Harper gazed askance at Marian as the librarian lovingly encouraged Professor Hill to complete his conducting duties, but she was one of the first people to rush up to him after the band had concluded its performance. Suddenly, Miss Harper's vendetta against her made perfect sense!

And no doubt the woman thought she had scored a small victory; Harold was now sitting next to her on the settee. "Why, it's lovely to see you again, Miss – er – "

"Harper," she prompted, looking irritated. Marian stifled a laugh.

"Yes, do forgive me," Harold said ruefully. He paused. "Harper – that sounds familiar." Then his eyes lit up. "Ah – of course! You're J. P. Harper's daughter. I've heard so much about you!" He took her hands in his and bade her to tell him all about how she was enjoying her stay in River City.

No longer smiling, Marian decided it was high time she started to clear some of the dirty dishes. If Harold wished to exchange pleasantries with that miserable old harpy, it was none of her affair. But she wasn't going to stay and watch the proceedings with a polite, pasted-on smile, even if she was the hostess!

Marian meant to slip into the kitchen unnoticed – the ladies were too busy chatting with Professor Hill to devote further scrutiny to what she was doing – but Ethel Toffelmier stood up as she passed by. "Let me help you, Miss Paroo," she insisted.

Marian suppressed a sigh – could she not have even one moment of respite? The polite, pasted-on smile instantly returned to her face. "Thank you kindly, Miss Toffelmier."


	4. Kitchen Conversations

As soon as the kitchen door closed behind them, Ethel Toffelmier let out a long, relieved sigh. "Thank goodness! I couldn't stand to be in the same room with that woman for another minute!"

Marian halted and gaped at her. _She _couldn't stand it?

"I can't believe her nerve!" Miss Toffelmier went on, oblivious to Marian's stunned expression. "Just because she paid for all the fabric for our sociable costumes, she thinks she's in charge of everything! At first, we tried to overlook her bossiness – her generosity did help us a lot, and they were lovely costumes – but none of us can stand her anymore. Mrs. Dunlop would never say a bad word about her cousin, of course, but we know she's just as tired of Miss Harper as we are!"

Before she had learned the wisdom of being a bit more convivial and fair-minded in her interactions with the River City-ziens, Marian would have derisively asked why the ladies felt it was their duty to suffer the company of a person they so despised. But now she gazed at Miss Toffelmier with genuine sympathy. Marian only had to see Miss Harper during Events Committee meetings, while the others had to deal with her a lot more often. It certainly couldn't have been easy.

"I have been begging Mrs. Shinn not to let her come to so many meetings, but she refuses – she says it would look terrible if we accepted Miss Harper's financial support and then excluded her from the planning," Miss Toffelmier said with a sigh. "I can't tell you how happy I am that somebody finally wiped that self-satisfied smirk off her face! And you did it so wonderfully – if someone had come into my house and talked to me like that, I wouldn't have been half as gracious as you were. I don't know how you do it, Miss Paroo."

Marian smiled beatifically. "I just keep reminding myself she's due to leave River City at the end of August."

The two women shared a conspiratorial laugh.

"I really am sorry that I missed the Ladies' Dance Committee's display," Marian said truthfully. "I hope my absence didn't cause any hurt feelings."

"Oh, don't think on that for another minute!" Ethel replied, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "Sure, some of the other ladies might talk, but that's only because they don't remember what it was like to be in love."

"In love?" Marian said innocently. _Good heavens, are we really that obvious?_

Ethel smiled. "Yes. Miss Harper's just a spiteful old cat. If Professor Hill had asked _her_ to the footbridge, she not only would have abandoned the sociable, she would have bragged about it to everyone the next day! Though I don't suppose I can blame her too much – if I didn't already have my Marcellus, I might be a little jealous, too," she said coyly.

"I'm surprised Miss Harper isn't already married – she must be around the same age as Professor Hill," Marian observed.

"At least!" Ethel scoffed. "We don't know how old she really is. Mrs. Dunlop told us Miss Harper's been dying her hair for years – she's not a natural blonde, you know. But you'd think a wealthy woman like her wouldn't have such a desperate time of it trying to catch a husband! When I told Marcellus this, he said every man has his price he's willing to pay and, even with all her money, hers must still be too high."

Normally, Marian would have tried to discourage such petty gossip by changing the subject. Instead, she allowed herself to burst into a peal of well-deserved laughter.

"Marcellus says the most shocking things, sometimes," Ethel said once they had settled down again. "I never knew where he came up with such strange sayings, but now that Professor Hill has come to town, I think I'm starting to understand."

Marian looked curiously at her. "What do you mean, Miss Toffelmier?"

Ethel glanced apprehensively at the door before speaking. "Last night, Marcellus told me he used to work with Professor Hill. They've known each other for years!"

"I thought they seemed especially friendly," Marian said, awed. "And I wondered why Mr. Washburn kept calling Professor Hill 'Greg.' I take it that's his birth name?"

"Marcellus was never sure," Ethel admitted. She paused. "Miss Paroo, please don't mention these things to Mrs. Shinn or any of the others. I don't want to make any trouble for Marcellus."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Marian said sincerely. She, of all people, knew how damaging idle gossip could be!

Ethel relaxed. "I know you wouldn't say anything, which is why I told you. And I thought you'd like to hear something else Marcellus said. He said that if you could get Professor Hill to stay in River City and lead a band, you must be something special. Before you came along, the only woman he had ever showed that much devotion to was his mother."

"How kind of Mr. Washburn to say such things," Marian said, feeling herself grow warm at the compliment. She truly was flattered by his regard; in the past, she had always gotten the impression he didn't like her.

After giving the librarian a friendly smile, Ethel returned to the parlor. Marian started to wash the dishes, her mind abuzz as she considered her conversation with Miss Toffelmier. On the one hand, Marian was astounded by the powerful effect she had on Harold's heart. But on the other, she found it disconcerting that Ethel Toffelmier knew more about Professor Hill's past than she did.

XXX

Marian was just finishing up the last of the dishes when she heard someone enter the kitchen. Thinking it was Miss Toffelmier, she didn't even turn around. "You can leave the dishes on the counter."

"I would – if I had any," said a low, velvety voice next to her ear. Marian felt a pair of arms encircling her waist, and a tender kiss was planted on her cheek. The librarian gasped; even for Harold, this was rather bold.

But he only hugged her closer. "Forgive me darling, but I couldn't resist the opportunity. And you look like you could use some loving comfort."

Even though they had come to an understanding, Marian knew she ought to be bothered by such brazenness. It wasn't even a full day after they had confessed their feelings for each other, and already Professor Hill was taking dangerous liberties! Miss Toffelmier or, heaven forbid, Miss Harper could walk into the kitchen at any minute. But instead of moving away from Harold, Marian found herself turning toward him so he could kiss her again – this time on the lips.

Still, Marian was resolved not to make things too easy for Professor Hill; she ended their embrace almost as soon as it had begun and picked up a stack of plates before he could draw her back to him. "What are you doing in here, Harold?" she asked wryly as she walked over to the cabinets on the far side of the kitchen. "Get lost on your way to the lavatory, again?"

He grinned. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did – it's one of the best excuses I know for escaping tiresome company. That Miss Harper is a real piece of work, isn't she?"

Marian was pleased to hear such an assessment from Harold, but after his overly friendly behavior toward the woman, she wasn't about to show her delight. "Oh, I don't know," she said charitably. "Miss Harper's a very handsome woman – and wealthy! She's been educated at the finest schools, dresses in the finest clothes, travels in the finest circles. She's also a patron of the arts! Of course, Miss Harper does have the tendency to ramble, and to condescend to those she considers her inferiors, and to give her opinion even if no one asks for it. And if someone's discussing a subject other than how wonderful she is, she immediately takes it upon herself to rectify such a grievous error. But perhaps I'm being too critical; I'm sure there are people who find that sort of personality charming… " She trailed off when she noticed Harold shaking with silent laughter. "What in heaven's name is so funny?"

He gazed fondly at her. "You're adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Marian snapped. She closed the cabinet with a lot more force than she meant to, making the dishes inside rattle.

"Of course not," Harold solemnly concurred – though his eyes still twinkled with amusement.

Marian's shoulders slumped; she was behaving in the childish, petulant manner she had promised herself she would avoid. "I'm sorry… today hasn't been the best of days… "

Harold was instantly by her side. "Well, why don't we go for a stroll and you tell me all about it," he suggested, taking her by the elbow.

She felt a sudden flash of annoyance. Didn't he remember she still had a roomful of scandal-mongering ladies to contend with? But she supposed it was easy for him to be so cavalier about such details – he could leave town whenever he wanted, but she still had to live here!

"Your reputation shouldn't be harmed too much by taking a stroll with me, once your meeting is finished and everyone's gone home," he reassured her, correctly interpreting her reluctance.

Marian wanted so much to say yes. But she thought for today, at least, it wouldn't be wise to accept any more invitations from Professor Hill. "Unfortunately, my reputation has already been damaged by missing the Ladies' Dance Committee's performance, in favor of taking a stroll with you," she said regretfully. "I still haven't fully repaired things – and I'm not likely to if we keep slipping away for clandestine walks. You'd better return to the parlor, before someone realizes you're in here."

Marian started back to the sink, but Harold caught her by the hand and turned her until they were standing face to face. "I risked bodily harm to be with you – I'm not about to let a few gossipy old crows frighten me off." He kissed the tips of her fingers. "Now, about that stroll, Miss Marian… "

She smiled dreamily; Harold always had the most wonderful way of putting things into their proper perspective. "Give me fifteen minutes."


	5. Third Wheel

Humming happily to herself, Marian carefully placed her hat on her head so she wouldn't muss her chignon. Since Mrs. Paroo still hadn't returned, Harold had retreated to the front porch to wait for her as she freshened up. After checking her reflection one last time to ensure nothing in her ensemble was askew, she exited the tower room and glanced at the clock on the parlor wall. Twenty minutes had passed.

Her eyes widening, Marian hastened outside. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, Harold – " She abruptly quieted when she saw that Professor Hill wasn't the only person standing on her front porch.

Miss Harper turned to face Marian. "Ah, Miss Paroo. I apologize for my intrusion, but I seem to have left one of my gloves in your parlor. I would have knocked on your door, but I fell into conversation with Professor Hill." She said this in a perfectly courteous manner – except for the subtle emphasis on the words _Professor_ and _Hill_, as if she was scolding the librarian for having the audacity to be so familiar with him.

Marian gave Miss Harper a polite smile – though she gritted her teeth slightly. She wasn't sure which idea she liked least: inviting Miss Harper back into her home, or letting her linger out here with Harold. Marian quickly decided the latter would be the best course of action – largely because she didn't want to subject herself to the possibility of receiving further vitriol and abuse from the woman.

She glanced apologetically at Harold before addressing Miss Harper. "Please wait a moment, and I'll check the parlor for you."

Miss Harper beamed at Marian, as if the librarian had said the exact words she had been hoping to hear. "That would be lovely of you, dear!"

Before Marian could ask what her glove looked like, or where she last remembered seeing it, Miss Harper turned away and resumed her conversation with Professor Hill. Knowing she would be ignored if she spoke further – and refusing to subject herself to such humiliation – Marian went back inside.

XXX

Two minutes later, Marian emerged from the house again, bearing an exquisitely crocheted ecru lace glove. As soon as she had set foot on the front porch, Harold excused himself from Miss Harper's company and came over, beaming at her as if they had just been reunited after days apart. "Remind me to call you if I ever lose anything, Miss Marian! That didn't take you long to find, at all."

Miss Harper looked disappointed. "No, it didn't."

"Turns out it was wedged deep in the sofa. It's amazing where things can end up when one is not careful, isn't it?" Marian said idly, handing the glove over. She repressed a smirk; she wasn't about to fall for the "forgetting a glove" trick. It was one of the oldest ploys in history! If Miss Harper had any imagination, she would have found a better hiding spot – the first place Marian had thought to look was beneath the sofa cushions.

"Thank you, Miss Paroo," Miss Harper said, sounding anything but grateful. Reluctantly, she started to leave. But then she halted and turned. "Is your mother still not home? I was hoping to speak with her."

"No, she isn't," Marian replied, her tone polite but cool. "I will let her know you were looking for her. Good day, Miss Harper." She took Harold's arm when he offered it to her, and they set off for their stroll.

"And where are you two headed, on this fine summer afternoon?" Miss Harper asked conversationally, trailing along behind them.

Marian had no ready response – she didn't know where Harold planned to take her, and she wouldn't have told Miss Harper if she did. Thankfully, Professor Hill answered before her hesitation aroused suspicion.

"We were just on our way to the Candy Kitchen, Miss Harper." He sounded amiable as always, but Marian felt his arm tense up a little. When she gave him a sideways glance, she saw that even though he was still smiling, the jovial gleam in his eyes had disappeared.

"Why, that sounds wonderful!" Miss Harper replied, oblivious to the change in Harold's demeanor. She looked expectantly at them, as though she was waiting for an invitation. When neither of them said anything, she spoke again. "You know, it's such a lovely day, I thought I'd head over there myself. I do enjoy their strawberry phosphates."

"Don't we all," Harold agreed. This time, his irritation was a bit more pronounced – there was no mistaking the terseness in his voice.

Again, Miss Harper appeared not to notice. She fell into step next to them and began chattering animatedly to Harold. As they walked along, Marian observed him carefully out of the corner of her eye – he responded to Miss Harper only as often as politeness demanded and, when he wasn't speaking, he was regarding her with a pensive expression.

When they finally reached the Candy Kitchen, Professor Hill opened the door for the ladies. Marian let Miss Harper go in ahead of her – she got the impression that if she didn't stand aside, she would have been "accidentally" elbowed out of the way. Besides, Miss Harper's insistence on being the first through the door gave her a few crucial seconds alone with Harold – seconds which she didn't intend to waste.

"Harold – " she began.

But he was already two steps ahead of her. "Just follow my lead," he said quietly, and motioned for her to go inside.

As soon as Marian was over the threshold, she turned and waited for Harold. His first action after coming in through the door was to offer Miss Harper his arm – which she eagerly took. Then he escorted her over to a stool at the counter and made sure she was seated comfortably. "Enjoy your strawberry phosphate, Miss Harper," he said with a genial grin.

Before she could respond, Harold placed his hand under Marian's elbow and guided her over to an empty table on the other side of the room. As Professor Hill pulled out a chair for her, Marian sneaked a glance at Miss Harper, and was amused to see she was staring at them with shock.

XXX

Even though the surrounding tables were occupied by twittering teenage girls, Marian and Harold spoke to each other in low voices.

"Miss Marian, I don't think I can take having this extra 'shadow' for much longer," Harold said frankly.

"Remember, she'll be leaving River City at the end of August," Marian replied, trying to look at the bright side of things.

Harold shook his head vehemently. "Not soon enough – I'll go stark-raving mad if I have to endure a whole month of this!"

She gave him a reproachful smile. "Well, you were rather friendly to her, earlier."

"I have an idea she would have latched on to us whether I was friendly to her or not," Harold said with a sigh.

Marian eyed Miss Harper, who was glaring at them from her seat at the counter. "Surely, you can think of some way to prevent her from following us around for the rest of the afternoon!"

He grinned. "I got us our own table, didn't I?"

"It's a start," she acknowledged. "But we'll never be able to get out of here without her seeing."

They both fell silent and stared at their strawberry phosphates. As they sat there, trying to come up with a plan, the girls who were nearest to them vacated their table.

Marian looked at Harold, horrified. "Now what? You know Miss Harper will walk right over and plunk herself into one of those chairs!"

Once again, Professor Hill deftly manufactured a solution to their problem. "Well, if it isn't Tommy and Zaneeta!" he called out, waving to a couple of teens who had just walked through the door. "Why don't you come join us, and I'll buy you a sundae."

Tommy and Zaneeta gleefully accepted Harold's invitation – and not a moment too soon, as Miss Harper had risen from her stool.

But Marian knew they couldn't ensure a steady stream of people around them forever – eventually, there would be another empty table, and Miss Harper would seize her chance to move closer. "Eluding her shouldn't be this difficult," the librarian said, exasperated. "After all, you managed to avoid the mayor _and_ the entire school board for several weeks!"

"It's a lot harder to hide from a woman than it is from a man," Harold said with a rueful chuckle. "And harder still for a fellow and his gal to hide from a jealous woman who's determined to spoil their fun."

Tommy overheard Harold's remark. "You got trouble, Professor?" he asked, concerned. "If there's anything me or Zaneeta can do, we'd be happy to help."

Harold's eyes lit up, and he turned to Tommy. "Well, as a matter of fact, you can help us. It just so happens that the lady in the pink-and-green ensemble at the counter – no, don't look, because she's watching us right now – has taken it upon herself to act as our unsolicited chaperone. We need someone to go up and talk to her for a little while, if you catch my drift."

"No problem, Professor!" Tommy said understandingly. "We remember what it's like not to be let alone, just like it was yesterday."

Zaneeta giggled. "It _was_ yesterday!"

"Thanks, Tommy," Harold said gratefully. "I knew you'd be sympathetic to our cause."

Marian, Harold and Zaneeta surreptitiously watched Tommy walk over to the counter and order a chocolate milkshake. While he waited for it to arrive, he attempted to engage Miss Harper in friendly conversation. But she didn't even acknowledge him – her eyes kept flitting back to Harold and Marian.

"Oh, this will never work," Marian sighed. "We may as well give up, Harold."

He patted her hand reassuringly. "Let's not throw in the towel, just yet. If I know Tommy, he'll think of something."

Just after he finished saying those words, the soda jerk placed the milkshake on the counter before Tommy. The teen paused and looked at Miss Harper – who was still acting as though he didn't exist – and then gazed questioningly at Zaneeta. When she grinned and nodded, Tommy "accidentally" knocked the glass over with his elbow. The contents spilled onto the counter, and Miss Harper leaped out of her seat.

"Why, you ham-fisted idiot! You almost spilled that right on me!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Tommy said, sounding genuinely abashed.

"Sorry, nothing! Do you know how much this gown costs? I paid more for it than your father makes in a year," she haughtily informed him. "And you almost ruined it!"

"Well, I didn't," he pointed out in a surly voice. "There's not so much as a drop on your dress!"

"That's as far as you know," Miss Harper said derisively. "I will be examining this gown very closely as soon as I get home. If I find a single speck of chocolate, I will be sending you the bill." She eyed him suspiciously. "If it weren't for the fact that you seem to lack any sort of guile or intelligence, I'd almost say you spilled that drink on purpose… "

Tommy scowled. "Believe me, if I had been aiming for your dress with that milkshake, I wouldn't have missed," he said in a tone that suggested he regretted the lost opportunity. "Great honk!"

The other patrons, who had already been watching Tommy and Miss Harper with interest, started tittering and snickering. Miss Harper snapped her attention back to the hapless teen and proceeded to give him a long, blistering lecture on decorum and respecting one's elders.

"Ye gods!" Zaneeta exclaimed, and rushed over to defend her beau.

Harold grabbed Marian's hand. "Now's our chance." As they slipped away, hardly anyone in the Candy Kitchen noticed – they were all too busy watching the scene unfolding before them.

XXX

"Well, now we can finally take that stroll – pleasant as our little detour was," Harold said sardonically, once they had safely rounded the corner and put a little distance between themselves and the Candy Kitchen.

"I thought our jaunt to the Candy Kitchen seemed contrived," Marian replied with a knowing smile. "So where were you really planning to take me, Professor Hill?"

His impish grin confirmed her suspicions. Marian blushed. "Isn't it a bit early in the day to be heading over there?"

"I need to talk to you about something, and I want to make absolute sure we have privacy." He winked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "And it's never too early for a man to meet the woman he loves at the footbridge."

Marian's heart gave a little leap of excitement. Perhaps it would turn out to be a good day, after all…

"Miss Paroo! Miss Paroo!"

Marian groaned. "Miss Harper really is the most irritatingly persistent and shamelessly conniving person I have ever met."

"You mean, other than me?" Harold asked in an amused voice.

She was in such a sour mood she couldn't even smile at his teasing remark. "If I had wanted a chaperone, I would have hired one!" she hissed. Planning to tell Miss Harper in no uncertain terms that she had better stop tagging along after them, Marian started to turn around. But she was arrested in her movements when Harold tightened his hold on her waist.

"Don't do it, Marian," he entreated. "This is exactly what she wants. If you let on how much she's gotten to you, it'll only make things worse!"

"I don't care if it does – it will make _me_ feel better!" She struggled to free herself, but he held onto her firmly.

By now, Miss Harper had caught up to them. "What's going on here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

They instantly subsided and gave her bright smiles, as if they couldn't be more pleased to see her again so soon.

"Why, hello!" Harold said in a cheerful voice.

"What can I do for you, Miss Harper?" Marian asked cordially.

There was a brief flash of irritation in Miss Harper's expression, but it soon subsided. "I just wanted to ask if you were planning to open the library today," she said in a tone as friendly as Marian's. "I need to stop by this afternoon; I'm looking for some information."

Harold spoke up before Marian could even begin to think of potential responses. "Yes, as a matter of fact, she was. I was just accompanying her there."

"Wonderful! I'll come with you, then," Miss Harper replied. "I do have a few errands to run this afternoon, but they can wait."

"Oh, but we'd hate for you to have to go out of your way, Miss Harper," Harold said kindly. "I'll see to it that no harm comes to Miss Paroo."

Miss Harper's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then she let out a jolly laugh. "But Professor Hill, the library is in the opposite direction you were walking!"

Harold looked at his surroundings as if he was just noticing them for the first time. "Why, so it is!" he said airily. "Thank you for pointing that out. I'm still new to this town, so I don't fully know my way around yet."

"Well, allow me to show you to the library then, Professor Hill," Miss Harper magnanimously offered. She gave them a scolding grin, like they were naughty children. "It's a good thing I came along – heaven knows where you two would have ended up!"

"Heaven knows, indeed," Harold muttered. Marian saw his jaw clench.

XXX

The walk to the library was extremely tense. Not that Miss Harper was affected – she prattled along merrily as usual, talking more than enough for the three of them. When Miss Harper had nattered on during their stroll to the Candy Kitchen, Harold and Marian exchanged secret smiles of exasperated amusement. She had found his covert glances reassuring and even a little bit romantic: They were two lovers united against a common foe. But now, the atmosphere seemed to have changed between the two of them. Harold's eyes rarely met hers and when they did, he certainly wasn't smiling. Marian did note, however, that he often glanced at Miss Harper and, when he wasn't doing that, he gazed pensively at the sidewalk ahead of them.

As she observed these things, Marian started to feel a terrible sense of dread in the pit of her stomach. Harold had shown admirable stamina and forbearance so far, but she knew there would eventually come a time when he started to question whether pursuing her was worth the trouble of dealing with Miss Harper. Perhaps he was already entertaining such thoughts – and wondering how soon he could board the train out of River City.

XXX

As soon as Marian unlocked the doors of the library, Miss Harper marched in, grabbed a book off the nearest shelf and settled herself at the table closest to the main counter.

Marian expected Harold to part ways with her at the library's entrance, as he always had before. But this time, he accompanied her inside.

"Well, here's where I'll leave you, Miss Paroo," he said, once she had assumed her post.

"Have a pleasant afternoon, Professor Hill," Marian replied, trying not to let the disappointment and frustration gnawing at her insides creep into her voice. After what happened today, who knew when – or if – he would try to see her again?

"I'm sorry I have to rush off," Harold said, sounding like he truly meant it. "But I have a meeting with Mayor Shinn at City Hall and for once, I don't want to miss my appointment."

Marian's curiosity was piqued, and she forgot about Miss Harper for a moment. "You do? What's it about?"

But Harold only gave her an enigmatic smile. "I'll tell you all about it when I come back around closing time to pick you up for our date to the Candy Kitchen," he said, not even bothering to lower his voice.

Marian immediately wondered what Harold was up to; this was the first she had heard of this date. She glanced at Miss Harper, who had abandoned all pretense of reading and was unabashedly hanging on to their every word. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?" she whispered.

"Marian, we can't hide forever," Harold said firmly, taking her hands in his. "People are just going to have to get used to the idea that we're together, that's all there is to it. Is eight o'clock all right with you?"

As Marian looked into his earnest, beseeching eyes, her apprehensions disappeared. Despite Miss Harper's persistent attempts to make their relationship impossible, Harold still loved her and wanted to be with her – and in the end, that was all that mattered. "Eight o'clock is perfect," she said dreamily.

Professor Hill grinned and left without another word. After he had gone, Miss Harper continued to stare at Marian.

If it hadn't been for that wonderful farewell, Marian would have unleashed the furious diatribe that had been hovering on the tip of her tongue ever since Miss Harper had disrupted their stroll to the footbridge. Now she found it astonishingly easy to be pleasant to the woman. "Have you found the information you were looking for, Miss Harper?" she asked in her gracious "librarian" voice.

Miss Harper gave Marian a sly, appraising look. "Oh, I think so," she said softly, and departed the library shortly thereafter.


	6. Trouble with a Capital T

As Marian closed and locked the doors of the Madison Library, she mentally prepared herself for another vexing excursion to the Candy Kitchen. But when she turned around to face the world, the only person waiting for her was Harold.

Her eyes lit up. "Has our shadow fled?" she asked hopefully, taking his arm.

He smiled. "For the time being."

After that, no more was said about Miss Harper. "How did your meeting with Mayor Shinn go?" Marian asked Harold as they set off for the Candy Kitchen.

"Oh, swimmingly," he said in a bright voice. But he didn't elaborate, and she didn't press him further – Harold would tell her when he was ready. Besides, after enduring two unpleasant strolls in the company of a person who chattered nonstop, it was wonderful to simply walk in silence with the man she loved, enjoying the serenity of the summer evening.

Marian remembered another quiet walk with Professor Hill, when he had tricked her into letting him accompany her back to the library the day the Wells Fargo Wagon delivered the band instruments to River City. It was amazing how much things had changed since that afternoon: She had gone from being extremely wary of his intentions to drawing solace from his steadying presence. The only common denominator between the two occasions was that her heart was beating just as fast now as it did then.

As inclined as they were to sneak glances at each other, it wasn't long before their eyes met. Marian was staggered to see the sheer tenderness and devotion in Harold's gaze, as though he wanted to do nothing more than take her in his arms and shield her from the "slings and arrows of outrageous fortune." He had looked at her that way last night, when they were alone together at the footbridge, and it thrilled her just as much his heated, ardent gaze. Not for the first time, Marian wished they were on their way to a place a bit more secluded than the Candy Kitchen, and Harold was suddenly looking as if he felt the same. But there was something else in his expression, too – an element of concern, or perhaps apprehension – that gave her pause.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling," she ventured.

For a moment, Harold seemed to consider her offer. But then he beamed at Marian. "I was just thinking how good it was to see you smiling again," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

XXX

Miss Harper still hadn't shown up by the time they arrived to the Candy Kitchen, and she wasn't inside waiting for them. Marian was rather surprised, given that the snooping woman knew all about their date, but Harold seemed to accept their Miss Harper-free surroundings as a matter of course. Without a single comment, he escorted the librarian to a stool at the counter. Again, Marian was surprised – she had expected they might sit at a small table together. The counter was a rather exposed, public place, and Harold had indicated earlier he wished to talk to her about something in private. But since Professor Hill always had a reason for everything he did, she decided to wait and see how things played out.

"And what sort of confection would you like this evening, my dear little librarian?" he asked, once they were seated.

"I was in the mood for a lemon phosphate, actually," she replied.

Harold smiled at the soda jerk. "Two lemon phosphates, please."

As they sat there and sipped their drinks, Marian noted that Harold's eyes kept flitting from left to right and that his posture was rigid and alert, as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Perhaps we ought to find a seat at a less visible table," she suggested. She knew such a maneuver wouldn't slow Miss Harper down for long, should the woman decide to intrude on their date, but she thought it might put Harold a little more at ease.

But Professor Hill adamantly shook his head. "As I said earlier, I'm not going to let a few gossipy old crows keep me from sitting where and with whom I want to in a public establishment! And you shouldn't let them make you skittish, either."

Marian refrained from pointing out that, at the moment, he seemed to be the one who was skittish. "Yes, but since you said that, Miss Harper has proven herself to be a lot more poisonous than the normal, run-of-the-mill gossip. I would compare _her _to an Egyptian asp!"

Still, Harold refused to budge from his spot. "The course of true love never did run smooth." He gazed pensively at her. "Marian, when you asked me what I was thinking earlier, I did tell you the truth. It was good to see you looking so happy."

Marian smiled, but didn't reply. She sensed he might say more, if she remained quiet.

Her instincts turned out to be correct. "Before I came to River City, I didn't care about anything but my own selfish desires. Now, your happiness is what's most important to me, and there's a lot I'm willing to do to ensure it." Harold put his hand over hers. "We still have a hard road ahead of us, but I wanted you to know that, whatever happens, I'm in your corner."

Marian longed to be reassured by his words, but they sounded too much like a confession of wrongdoing – or an ominous foreboding of doom. She couldn't hold back her questions any longer. "Harold, what's going on?"

Before he could answer, they were interrupted.

"Well, well, Miss Paroo," said a scolding, all-too-familiar voice. "So this is the important appointment you had to miss our meeting for!"

Marian whirled around. Miss Harper was standing at the entrance, flanked by the members of the Events Committee. She noted with dismay that the ladies seemed as shocked and disappointed as Miss Harper was pretending to be.

As Miss Harper marched up to the counter, Marian rose from her seat and prepared to do battle with her enemy. "Miss Harper, I don't know what you're talking about," she said in a level voice. "I was completely unaware there was an Events Committee meeting scheduled for this evening."

"Don't you play those games with me," Miss Harper said, outraged. "When I informed you earlier at the library that I was calling an emergency meeting to discuss a matter of the gravest importance, you assured me you could attend. When you didn't show, I offered to treat the other ladies to milkshakes at the Candy Kitchen, thinking perhaps it would take a little bit of the sting out of your standing us up. If you were going to go gallivanting off with a fellow, I figured you'd at least have the decency to go somewhere less public!" She paused and scowled at the librarian. "Unless you wanted to flaunt the strange power you seem to have over men… "

"What?" Marian gasped, struggling to hold back the hysterical laughter that had bubbled up into her throat and was threatening to spill out into the open. This seemed too absurd to be happening; she felt like she had been dropped right into a scene from some lurid dime novel where the jealous rival publicly accuses the blushing heroine of a false transgression. "I still have no idea what you're talking about, Miss Harper."

"Indeed?" Miss Harper said meaningfully. "From what I've heard, Professor Hill isn't the only man who's fallen into the clutches of your questionable charms."

"All right, that does it!" Harold exclaimed, getting to his feet. Everyone in the Candy Kitchen froze; no one had ever seen Professor Hill get angry before and, when he did, he was just as awe-inspiring and commanding as when he presented to a crowd. "Miss Harper, with that statement, you just insulted the brains and ability of every man to act of his own free will! A man is more than capable of discerning the suitability of the company he keeps without outside assistance – especially from those with questionable motives. And as for those stories about Miss Paroo and Mr. Madison, they're nothing but nonsense! It is well known that the late Mr. Paroo was a close friend of Mr. Madison and, as Mr. Madison proved to be such a generous benefactor to River City, it is only natural that he'd look out for his best friend's widow and children, too – by giving Miss Paroo the means to earn an adequate living."

By the time Harold was finished speaking, the other patrons looked thoroughly convinced of Marian's innocence, and Mrs. Shinn and her ladies wore chastened expressions. Marian began to have some hope that she would make it out of the Candy Kitchen with her reputation intact, after all.

But Miss Harper wasn't defeated so easily. "And I suppose _she_ told you all that, did she?" she asked Professor Hill acidly. "Even if what you say is true – and I have my doubts – it doesn't change the fact that once again, Miss Paroo eschewed the Events Committee in favor of another activity she happened to find more enjoyable. And we cannot have an unreliable secretary who shirks her obligations and goes gadding about!" She turned to Marian. "Therefore, I must ask you to resign from the Events Committee."

"Now wait just a minute," Harold began, but Miss Harper interrupted him. "This is none of your concern, Professor Hill."

Marian ignored Miss Harper and looked beseechingly at the other members of the Events Committee. "I assure you I had no knowledge of this meeting."

No one said anything. Mrs. Shinn's expression was inscrutable, and the others avoided Marian's gaze. She couldn't tell whether it was because they were embarrassed to admit they agreed with Miss Harper, or they were ashamed of their reluctance to voice any objection to the woman who had so handsomely subsidized their activities. And though Ethel Toffelmier regarded Marian with sympathetic eyes, even she looked a little conflicted as to what would be the proper course of action.

As it had so often before, Marian's sense of pride buoyed her sagging spirits. She had endured being a social pariah in the past; she could do so again. And with Harold by her side, she'd never be lonely. Frankly, it would be a joy and a relief to be able to unhesitatingly accept Professor Hill's invitations, without worrying about the reactions of a bunch of persnickety old prunes!

"Very well, then," Marian said coolly. "I hereby resign from the Events Committee." She turned back to Harold, who gave her a rueful but reassuring smile.

Suddenly, Ethel Toffelmier spoke up. "If Miss Paroo is leaving, then I resign as well." She walked over and stood next to the librarian.

The others goggled at her. "Ethel!" Mrs. Hix gasped.

Marian was touched. "Miss Toffelmier, I appreciate your show of support, but you don't have to do this," she said kindly.

"Yes, I do," Ethel insisted. "I refuse to serve on a committee with someone who accuses a decent woman and a Christian of lying." She glared at the others. "And if any of you had any backbone, you'd do the same!"

At first, none of the ladies moved. Then, one by one, Mrs. Squires, Mrs. Hix and Mrs. Grubb came over to join Marian and Ethel. Only Mrs. Shinn and Mrs. Dunlop were left next to Miss Harper and, after a few tense seconds, Mrs. Dunlop also added her presence to the ladies ranged around Marian.

"Maud!" Miss Harper cried, horrified.

"I'm sorry, Priscilla," Mrs. Dunlop said regretfully. But she didn't return to her cousin's side.

"Mrs. Shinn, as the chair of this committee, surely you can do something," Miss Harper appealed to her final ally – who was now regarding her with a stony expression.

"I may be the leader, but we are a democracy," Mrs. Shinn informed her in a glacial voice. "It seems the others have already voted on who should be the one to offer her resignation. And to be perfectly honest, I am inclined to agree with them – which makes our vote unanimous. Miss Harper, you are no longer a member of the Events Committee!"

Miss Harper looked stunned for a moment, but then her eyes narrowed. "Well, that's just fine! If my presence is so bothersome to everyone, I won't trouble you with it any longer. And I will be rescinding my substantial financial support of any future projects, since my generosity is so unappreciated around here."

"Duly noted," Mrs. Shinn said with a polite nod. "Miss Paroo, when you get the opportunity, please add 'identifying and cultivating potential sources of revenue' to the agenda for our next meeting."

Marian smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Shinn." Despite the looming budget shortfall Miss Harper's departure portended, that was one phrase she'd be pleased to add to the committee records on her own time.

"Miss Paroo, if I may," Harold said, interjecting himself into the conversation again, "would you also please note that Professor Hill is willing to lend the boys' band for a fundraiser, to help make up for lost income. We could hold a benefit concert, with all the proceeds going to the Events Committee."

The other ladies broke into delighted smiles, and Mrs. Shinn beamed at him. "How generous of you, Professor Hill! Why don't you attend our next meeting, so we can discuss this further? It will take place on Monday at eleven a.m. sharp. Miss Toffelmier will be hosting."

Harold grinned. "I'll look forward to it."

As Miss Harper had no other trump card left to play, she stormed out of the Candy Kitchen. The younger patrons – led by Tommy and Zaneeta – saw her off with derisive cheers and whistles. Mrs. Shinn and her ladies refrained from participating in such undignified displays, but it was clear from their expressions they were just as pleased to see the back of that woman.

Only Mrs. Dunlop looked a little downcast, but she soon brightened as well. "We may as well have those milkshakes, anyway!" she said sensibly. "And I'd be happy to treat you all." After bidding Professor Hill and Miss Paroo good evening, the ladies went and found a table for themselves.

Harold and Marian could finally, at long last, be alone. He nodded his head toward the door. "Come on, Miss Marian, let's get out of here."

No one gave them a backward glance as they left the Candy Kitchen. Mrs. Shinn and her coterie were too busy discussing the evening's exciting events, and most of the other patrons were young, dreamy-eyed couples who wouldn't have begrudged a pair of lovers going off in search of a little more privacy, had they cared enough to observe that the music professor and the librarian were departing in each other's company. Marian was grateful she didn't have to worry about her and Professor Hill being the target of malicious gossip, as the sparkle in Harold's eyes indicated he was planning to take her to the footbridge again.


	7. Another Tryst at the Footbridge

Once again, the great Professor Hill had triumphed in his schemes: In the space of a single day, he had vanquished the malicious Miss Harper and restored Marian's reputation to good standing in the eyes of the River City-ziens. And, most importantly, he was finally on his way to the footbridge to spend that quality time with his lady love he had seeking ever since he first knocked on her door that morning. He should have been ecstatic.

But Marian was too quiet as Harold escorted her to the footbridge. It wasn't that he minded the silence – in the two or three occasions they had shared strolls together where they didn't talk, he had felt a wonderful sense of comfort and camaraderie – it was the librarian's solemn expression that was making him uneasy.

Harold decided to test the waters. "Penny for your thoughts, darling?"

His attempt to lighten the mood worked; Marian smiled. "I was just thinking about what an amazing day this has been! If you'd asked me this morning – or even earlier this evening – I never would have guessed things would end with Miss Harper's being ejected from the Events Committee."

Harold heard the slight questioning note in her voice, and it perturbed him. It wasn't like Marian to be so reticent; she had never shied away from disclosing what was truly on her mind in the past, even – and especially – when she despised him. With her sudden inclination for subtle inquiry, along with his ability to evade an issue, they could be at this cat-and-mouse game for quite awhile – and this wasn't how he wanted to spend his hard-won evening with her. So he decided to take the direct approach: "I imagine you must be wondering if I had anything to do with getting us into that confrontation back at the Candy Kitchen."

"Oh, I already knew you were up to something," Marian wryly informed him. "When we were in the library earlier, you spoke of a date we had never made as if I were already aware of it. And I couldn't help but notice you took particular care to mention the time you were planning to pick me up – when you knew full well that Miss Harper was eavesdropping."

Harold chuckled. "Well, I am getting careless! Was I really that easy to spot?"

She smirked at him. "Your voice always gets louder and your gestures showier when you're up to something. But at the time, I didn't know exactly what you had in mind. I started getting a better idea when you had us sit at the counter when we arrived to the Candy Kitchen – in light of Miss Harper's knowledge of our plans, it seemed like you were trying to make absolutely sure she would see us." Marian lapsed into silence again, and though she seemed a bit more at ease in his company, Harold got the sense she was still leaving things unsaid.

They had reached the footbridge by now; Harold turned to Marian and took her hands in his. "If you're wondering whether there's anything else I did to prod Miss Harper into action" – the sudden spark of emotion in the librarian's eyes indicated he had finally hit upon the heart of the matter – "let me assure you that I had nothing to do with her bringing the other ladies to the Candy Kitchen. Miss Harper made her own plans – as you said, she's poisonous as an Egyptian asp. I've met people like her before: She's what I call the jealous conniver. Those sorts are always scheming and plotting against people they feel have wronged them. And let me tell you, they always feel someone has wronged them! In this case, Miss Harper's wealth gave her a lot of influence, so she was able to do some real damage. But she lacks subtlety or restraint – two key elements she would have needed to see her plans come to fruition. And she seems to have a penchant for public humiliation as her preferred method of revenge. A confrontation with her was bound to happen sooner or later, so I figured, why not help things along a bit faster?"

Marian looked like she wasn't sure whether she should be flattered or dismayed by his frank admission of involvement in her situation. "You willingly baited Miss Harper, knowing she was actively trying to bring about my downfall?" she said wonderingly.

"No, I gave her the rope she needed to hang herself," Harold corrected her. "And hang herself, she did! I wouldn't be surprised if she takes the first train out of here, tomorrow morning."

"Mrs. Shinn and her ladies might have backed her, though," Marian said grimly. "Especially as they so willingly believed I seduced Mr. Madison into leaving me that library job!"

"There's always the risk that one's plans will backfire," he conceded. "But I was so confident things would work out in our favor, it was a gamble I was willing to take."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You put a lot of faith in the fair-mindedness of Mrs. Shinn and her ladies."

He shook his head. "Not at all – my faith was entirely in you."

"Me?" she asked, dumbfounded. "Look, I don't know what you said to Mrs. Shinn and her ladies to make them forget about Mr. Madison and invite me to be a member of the Events Committee in the first place, but – "

"Before tonight, I didn't say a thing to anyone about Mr. Madison," Harold asserted. "Once you opened up and let people get to know you a bit more, Mrs. Shinn, Miss Toffelmier and all those other ladies realized exactly what I did – you're too honest and decent a person to ever engage in such cold, calculating behavior. And you are certainly not the type to 'shirk your obligations and go gadding about with a fellow,' as Miss Harper so inelegantly put it. And it wasn't like the ladies were all that fond of Miss Harper in the first place – when I was in your parlor, I noticed a slight coolness in the air whenever she spoke."

"They did laugh when I told her off," Marian admitted with a reluctant smile. "But it was a big risk you took. Suppose your plan hadn't worked?"

"Then we would have thought of something else, darling," Harold said optimistically. "And you still would have had me – I told you I'd be in your corner, whatever happened."

"You keep saying 'we,'" she wistfully observed. "Though I may have been at the center of your plans, I wasn't part of them at all. Do you really have so little faith in me, that you couldn't share what you were up to?"

Her reaction stymied him for a moment. Harold had been prepared to handle Marian's displeasure, but he hadn't counted on her being so hurt about his not taking her into his confidence. "Well, I thought you wouldn't have gone through with it, if I told you," he finally confessed. "And the longer Miss Harper was allowed to act with impunity, the harder she would be to defeat. We certainly couldn't have waited for her to leave at the end of August – your reputation would have been in tatters. But do you honestly think I enjoyed putting you in harm's way like that? All afternoon, I was racking my brains to think of another solution. If I could've come up with a safer way to get rid of Miss Harper, I would've done it in a heartbeat. But I couldn't see a better way – and I wasn't going to just sit back and wait for Miss Harper to destroy the woman I love!"

As Harold spoke, he let more and more intensity seep into his voice. This was an effect he had often used in the past to manipulate others – particularly women – but now, he felt genuine emotion behind his words. He was losing his cool head at a time he needed it most – a single misstep on his part, and he could drive away the woman on whose behalf he had fought so dearly.

But Marian was gazing at him with rapt, spellbound eyes. Normally, Harold would have declared victory by leaning in for a kiss, but he was feeling a bit bemused, himself. It was amazing and a bit alarming how deeply he cared for Marian. That beautiful, dreamy look had swept across her countenance again; he could have taken advantage of it and brushed aside the whole unpleasant subject in a haze of canoodling. But Harold didn't wish to overpower Marian; he wanted her to come to him of her own free will – just as she had the night before. So he fell silent and waited for her response.

Indeed, Marian did have more to say. "You're absolutely right; I would never have gone through with such a perilous plan," she said gravely. "And that would have been to my detriment."

Marian gave him a radiant smile, and Harold knew he was forgiven. The moonlight gleamed in her eyes and hair, making them shine even more brilliantly than usual. Harold thought if ever there was a time to kiss her, this was that moment.

But before he could move in, Marian went on. "And here I was, thinking perhaps you were planning on taking the next train out of River City," she said ruefully, shaking her head.

Though her statement didn't come as a surprise, Harold was saddened to hear her say it. "Now Miss Marian, surely you should know by now that I never run from a challenge," he admonished.

"Oh, I know that better than anyone!" she replied earnestly – though she averted her eyes from his intent gaze. "But life in River City can get a little boring at times… "

Harold laughed. "With everything that seems to happen around here, I don't foresee that being a problem! Besides, I have an idea that we'll have plenty to keep us busy and entertained over the next few months."

Marian looked up again. "Oh?"

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about earlier – I'm planning to establish a music emporium here in town."

"Really?" she said excitedly.

He smiled. "Yes – 'Professor Harold Hill's Music Emporium.' I spent all last night figuring it out."

"When did you have the time?" she asked, incredulous. "Did you even sleep?"

He laughed again. "Not a wink!"

Marian gaped at him. "You must be dead on your feet!"

"Sleep is for the weary," Harold replied with a nonchalant wave of his hand – though he had the feeling that once he returned to his hotel room, he was going to lie down and not get up for the next several hours. Ignoring his stealthily encroaching exhaustion, he returned to the matter at hand. "I'm not exactly sure what happened in that classroom last night, but it seems there just might be something to this Think System after all. Last night could've been a fluke, but I want to find out for sure. If the Think System works again on the second try, I'm going to get it patented – this could be quite a moneymaker. And I've already got my first opportunity to test it again."

"Are you referring to the benefit concert for the Events Committee?" Marian asked curiously.

"Well, there's that," he acknowledged. "But I was actually talking about the parade."

She looked intrigued. "Parade?"

Harold nodded. "Remember my meeting with Mayor Shinn earlier? When I told him about my plans to set up a music emporium in River City, he asked me to lead the boys' band in a parade down Main Street, as soon I get established. I told him to give me a month."

Her eyes widened. "A month? Will that be enough time?"

"I think so," he said confidently. "Especially if I had a music consultant to help with the rehearsals. Looking at last night's performance, I think the Think System could use a few technical underpinnings to smooth out the rough spots."

Marian smiled. "I quite agree."

"Now, I don't know how much I can pay you at first," he cautioned, "but once I get things up and running, I guarantee you a regular salary."

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" she assured him. "I'd be quite happy to lend my services for free."

Harold grinned; he thought she might say something like that. "As much as I appreciate your generous offer, Madam Librarian, I think it would be best if we kept things legal and aboveboard. Especially as we'll be spending a lot of time in each other's company – people will talk less if this aspect of our relationship, at least, was legitimately employer-employee."

Marian gave him an awed look. "You really have changed."

He shrugged. "What can I say? You've made an honest man of me."

"Well then, with that in mind, what kind of salary are you planning to offer, Professor Hill?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

Harold knew that as a single woman who was solely responsible for her family's living, Marian was prepared to negotiate a fair deal for herself, especially as her duties would curtail her time at the library. And Harold was more than willing to acquiesce to her terms, but he wasn't in the mood to discuss such mundane details at the moment. "Now Miss Marian, the footbridge is no place to discuss such unromantic topics," he scolded teasingly, waggling a finger at her. "Besides, there's something else I wanted to tell you – I informed Mayor Shinn that I would put on a parade, but only on one condition."

"And what was that?"

He reached out and drew her into his arms. "That you are to march next to me as I lead the band."

Marian backed out of his embrace. "Me?" she gasped. "Well, really, I don't – "

"Yes – you," he insisted, pulling her close again. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have succeeded in the first place. No more slipping away or hiding in corners; I want you right by my side, where you belong!"

Marian hemmed and hawed for a few more moments, before finally saying, "Well, when you put it like that, I don't suppose a girl could say no."

"She couldn't," Harold agreed, his hands tracing gentle circles on the small of her back. "And I hope she'll wear that fetching pink gown she had on for the ice cream sociable, and set her hair in banana curls again. She looked awfully beautiful, that night."

Even in the twilight, he could see the blush suffusing Marian's cheeks. "She might just consider such an ensemble," the librarian said coyly.

"I'm glad," Harold told her. Once more, he leaned in for a kiss – and was again interrupted when she spoke.

"I feel terrible for doubting you," Marian said apologetically.

"Well, up until yesterday, I hadn't exactly been the most trustworthy person," Harold acknowledged. He gave her a mischievous grin. "But you know, if I had been planning to board the train out of River City, I would have taken you with me."

Her conflicted expression made him chuckle; it was plain to see Marian loved to hear him say such things, but she wasn't sure if it would be wise to give him credence. "A pretty sentiment, uttered under the influence of moonlight, no doubt," she said with a tender, but skeptical, smile.

Harold's lighthearted expression was replaced by a look of smoldering seriousness. "No, I meant every word," he said solemnly. "I would never play so lightly with your heart, Marian."

And there it was, the event he had been waiting for ever since they arrived at the footbridge: Marian gazed at him with surrender and invitation. He kissed her – this time a little more deeply than he ever had before. Yet for Harold, it was still a rather chaste kiss: unhurried, sweet and gentle. At first, Marian welcomed his advances. But as the seconds started to lengthen, he felt her grow a little tense. So he eased up a bit. But he didn't get far – Marian wrapped her arms around Harold and pulled him back to her.

Caught by surprise, he kissed her a little more fervently than he meant to – though he managed to keep things from getting too intense between them. Still, there was an element of urgency that hadn't been present before; Harold knew if he stood entwined with Marian like this for much longer, kisses weren't going to be enough. So he ended their embrace and sought her eyes with his, feeling almost as self-conscious as he had the night before, when he stood, handcuffed, before the angry River City-ziens.

Marian gave him the same warm, beaming smile – which only made him want her even more. Harold stifled a laugh as he considered the irony of the situation: He might just prove less trustworthy as an honest man!

As Harold battled against the temptation to take her in his arms again, Marian's steady, loving gaze never wavered. And once again, it was her faith that gave him the strength he needed to persevere. "I had better get you home, Miss Marian – your mother will surely be getting worried about you."

She nodded and took his hand, and they left the footbridge.

As they walked back to the Paroo home in pleasant silence, Harold reflected he had been too reckless – he should never have invited Marian to the footbridge again so soon. But being in love like this was as new to him as it was to her, and restraint was something he'd never really had to consider before: As late as yesterday evening, he had eagerly anticipated the consummation of their relationship. Now Harold realized it would be several months before he could indulge in such pleasures; he had to establish a solid foundation for himself first, before he could even think of asking Marian to share a life with him. One thing was certain – he'd better start pacing himself a bit more, or he wouldn't last a week!

So when Harold left Marian on her front porch, he didn't kiss her. But he did let her know when he was planning to call on her again. "Miss Marian, if you're not too busy, I'd like to stop by the library tomorrow at closing, so we can talk about the parade and music emporium some more."

"I'll look forward to it," Marian said dreamily, her eyes glowing with the radiant joy of a woman who knew she was loved. "Goodnight, my someone."

Harold grinned. "Sleep tight, my love."


End file.
